Regrets
by Amethyste-Anathanne-Ambre
Summary: Il avait osé le faire. Il avait osé lui faire çà ! A lui ! Mais il n'avait même pas protesté. Est-ce, à cause de cette raison désespérante ? Parce qu'il était son supérieur ? Ou une autre raison. Moins plausible, plus folle. Encore plus désespérante que la première interrogation. Désespérante à cause de l'espoir qu'elle lui soufflait.


_Rating:__ M comme ça je suis tranquille._

_Disclamaire:__ SnK appartient à Hajime Isayama!_

_Note:  
__Bonsoir a vous! Bon cette O.S est un peu spécial pour moi, car c'est le premier que j'écrit dans se style. J'entend par style le premier ou un personnage se prend vraiment la tête dans un de mes écrits. Et ou l'histoire est basé et repose sur cette prise de tête. Je pense que certains personnages sont plus ou moins OOC. Car manque de pot pour Snk c'est mon premier teste sur ce genre d'écrit et c'est tombé sur lui ... EN ce qui concerne le couple je vous laisse deviner. Enfin se sera pas bien dur à deviner.  
Hormis ceci, il reste, c'est plus que certain, des fautes! Et pourtant cette fois-ci j'ai ratissé le texte X fois! Donc je m'excuses platement pour se désagrément!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Cela faisait un moment qu'il le voulait. Il ne s'en doutait pas, ne sentant sur sa peau que ses regards ardents. Dans ces moments là, lorsqu'il se retournait, il avait déjà reporté son attention sur son travail. Mais il l'épiait, toujours, du coin de l'œil, enregistrant ses moindres faits et gestes, ainsi que les plus petites mimiques sur son visage. Il analysait les moindres courbes que laissait transparaître son uniforme, les imaginant sous ses doigts. Il l'imaginait sous lui. Ou l'inverse. Peu importait de toute façon, du moment que c'était lui. Lui et personne d'autre. Il le voulait, lui tout entier. Tout son être. Toutes ses pensées, il les voulait aussi. Tout ce qu'il pouvait lui donner il le voulait.

Son obsession, ainsi décrite, pouvait paraître malsaine. Car il n'avait même pas dix-huit ans, tandis que lui avait passé la barre de la trentaine depuis quelque années déjà. Si quelqu'un aurait put lire ses pensées, sans conteste, il aurait sûrement était arrêté pour pédophilie. Mais se n'était pas tout à fait cela. Il ne l'avait jamais été, mais n'en était pas pour autant ignorant. Loin de là.

Même Petra pouvait en attester. Elle qui l'avait percé. Elle s'était vite rendu compte qu'il lui tournait autour. Non, qu'ils se tournaient autour. Sûrement son instinct féminin qui le lui avait soufflé.

Au début ses pensées ne l'avaient pas gêné, les reléguant dans un coin sombre et poussiéreux de sa tête. Mais plus le temps passait, plus il y pensait. Elles passèrent très vite d'anodine à sans gêne en passant par envahissante. C'est donc Petra qui l'avait aidé à remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête. Au fur et à mesure de leurs discussions elle lui avait montré et prouvé, que ce qu'il ressentait à son égard n'était pas qu'une simple attirance sexuel, comme il le craignait, mais un sentiment bien plus pur. Un sentiment couleur rouge hémoglobine. Rouge sang comme la vie. Comme l'amour.

Quant elle avait émit cette hypothèse, ou plutôt affirmé qu'il l'aimait, il s'était figé. … Lui ? … Aimé ? Impossible ! Pas que le fait d'aimer un autre garçons lui causait un souci, là n'était pas le problème. Loin de là. Le seule problème résidait dans la différence d'âge. Qu'il soit son supérieur ? Il s'en foutait, tout comme le fait que dans l'armée avoir une relation avec un autre soldat n'était pas vraiment bien vu. Non. Le seul vrai problème dans cette histoire, était la différence d'âge.

Trop grande. Beaucoup trop grande.

Il avait donc décidé de taire ses sentiments. Mais eux, ils n'étaient pas de cet avis, revenant à la charge dès qu'il avait le malheur de ne pas se concentrer. Alors, il se concentrait tout le temps, tout les jours, à n'importe qu'elle moment. Même maintenant alors qu'il discutait avec Petra.

Enfin, elle était partie, avait fait deux ou trois allers-retours dans le couloir, avant se coucher. Tout cela depuis un petit moment déjà. Et lui, il restait, seul, devant sa tasse de thé refroidie, dans la salle à manger.

Il ruminait. Quoi ? Il ne savait pas. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il était frustré physiquement mais surtout, il était mentalement à bout. Son cerveau n'en pouvait plus de réfléchir. Il voulait ce laisser aller. Se reposer. Tout l'inverse de son corps. Celui-ci criait sa frustration. Il se sentait délaissé, seul et abandonné. Il demandait à ce qu'on lui accorde de l'attention, des caresses, des cajoleries. De l'amour.

Un bruit le sortie de ses pensées. C'était une chaise qui racle le sol. Et là, il le vit. Lui. Il était bien la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir ce soir. Mais malgré le regard peu amène qu'il lui lança, il s'installa. Il se trouvait en face de lui, il n'avait rien. Pas une tasse ou un quelque chose à grignoter. Il semblait juste attendre quelque chose.

Cela devait bien faire une demi-heure qu'il s'était assis en face de lui, mais il ne semblait pas vouloir bouger. Même sous ses yeux courroucé. Il attendait et ne bougeait pas.

Il en avait marre. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi est-ce lui qui était devant lui ? Pourquoi ? Il pouvait se retourner le cerveau et la question dans tout les sens, il n'avait pas de solution. Tout ce dont il était sur c'était qu'il attendait. Quoi ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais s'il ne partait pas bientôt, il lui sauterait dessus sans autre forme de procès.

Quelque chose le fit sursauter. Son homonyme, arrivé un peu plutôt, afficha un sourire en coin avant que cette même chose ne reviennent frôler puis se frotter à sa jambe. Il identifia cette chose comme étant un pied après avoir sentie des orteils. Ce pied se frottait à lui sans aucune gêne, allant même jusqu'à glisser lentement, doucement le long de sa jambe avant de la remonter et de se loger entre ses cuisses. Le pied était juste couvert d'une chaussette et était froid.

En face de lui, il ne le regardait pas, s'intéressant au mur en face de lui. L'expression de son visage marquait son attente voir même un peu de déception et il grelottait légèrement. En voyant cette bouille il se fustigea. Il savait que, s'il ne quittait pas la pièce dans la minute, il céderait. Alors il se leva, ne prêtant nullement attention au pied qu'il délogea. Il partit en direction de la sortie quand il entendit éternuer dans son dos.

Il se retourna et le vit sur sa chaise une mine, cette fois, véritablement déçu, grelottant pour de bon. Il se maudit. Il se maudit pour s'être retourné. Il se maudit pour ce qu'il allait faire. Il se maudit pour céder fasse à sa faiblesse. Ses pas le menèrent droit devant lui. Il posa une main sur son épaule, la faisant balader jusqu'à son menton qu'il retourna avant que l'autre ne puisse réagir.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et le temps se stoppa. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avaient totalement conscience de se qui était entrain de ce passer. Leurs sens ayant tout occulté sauf leurs homonymes. Ils savaient juste qu'ils avaient traversé des couloirs, passé une porte et se retrouvaient maintenant dans un lit. Une pensée, affligeante, le traversa un petite moment. Il se demanda si c'était parce qu'il était son supérieur qu'il se laissait faire, mais une paire de mains le ramenèrent bien vite dans le moment présent.

Ils ne sentaient que les mains, leurs mains, caressant, voyageant, découvrant leurs corps. Allant jusqu'au endroits les plus intimes. Les lèvres se réclamaient et les langues se mêlèrent, mélangeant leurs salives dans un ballet sensuel. Les tétons douloureux pointaient sous les plaisirs qui leurs étaient offerts. Les corps luisant de sueur se serraient, se réclamaient au toucher et à la proximité de l'autre. Dans les coups fleurissaient petit à petit suçons, morsures et autres marques d'amours qui descendaient, doucement mais sûrement vers les nombrils. A la cicatrice de naissance de l'un, une langue y entra, chatouillant l'être au-dessus. Cette langue taquine descendit plus bas. Toujours plus bas. Jusqu'à s'arrêter à la base d'un garde à vous salutaire. Il le lécha, le mordilla, titillant son possesseur. Il s'amusait de ses réactions, se nourrissait de chacun de ses mouvements, se délectant de chaque bruits passant la barrière risible que formaient ses lèvres rougie et gonflé. Il délaissa la verge pour finalement descendre plus bas. Il lui tira un hoquet de surprise.

Il releva la tête et vit qu'il le regardait, perdu. Il en souri. Il était tellement innocent que cela le rendait encore plus désirable. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir peur de la suite. Ou plutôt il voulait allait plus loin mais l'appréhendait. Ni connaissant rien. Donc il lui présenta trois doigts, qu'il regarda sans comprendre jusqu'à ce qu'il ce faufilent dans sa bouche. Alors il les suça, les humidifiant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il les retira peu après pour le préparer.

La suite ,ils ne s'en souvinrent pas très bien, perdu dans les chapes brumeuse du plaisir. Les jambes emmêlés, les mains liés et les bouches unis, ils connurent un plaisir atteignant son paroxysme. Le plaisir les embrument, la fatigue les harassants, ils s'endormirent ainsi. Lié l'un à l'autre.

Plus tard des yeux, comblé, s'ouvrirent. La personne à qui ils appartenaient, était, elle aussi, comblé. Heureuse. Complète. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en savait rien jusqu'à se qu'elle sente une masse chaude, un corps adolescent, se coller à elle. En le réalisant il se retourna doucement ayant peur de découvrir. De le découvrir. Mais à sa vue ses yeux s'agrandir, s'écarquillèrent même sur la vue du corps dénudé, couvert juste à cette endroit là par des draps sale.

Il se redressa, telle un automate, jusqu'à son armoire de laquelle il tira un drap propre pour remplacer celui souillé qui fini au pied du lit. Puis il s'assit là, ou quelques minutes auparavant, il était langoureusement étendu. Il se prit la tête entres les mains, se remémorant se qu'ils avaient, non, ce qu'il lui avait fait. Ses souvenirs brumeux lui étaient floue. S'effilochant dès qu'il arrivait à mettre la mains sur une bride clair. A force de concentration, la nuit lui revint lentement. Trop lentement. Comme un reproche. Et il se souvint de tout. Absolument tout.

Ce qu'il avait fait. Était, pour lui, une erreur. Énorme. Il l'avait pris. Il la lui avait pris. Il la lui avait volé. Il l'avait fait. Il n'en revenait pas. Il ne voulait pas, tout simplement, se l'avouer. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Croire qu'il avait fait une telle chose. Une chose si horrible. Si atroce. Malsaine. Inavouable ! Mais le corps à ses côtés, qui bougea avant d'émettre un gémissement, lui rappelait, lui reprochait son acte. Ses gestes. Ce qu'il avait osé lui faire.

Il était assis sur le bord du lit. De son lit. Le sien. Là ou il l'avait entraîné. Là ou il lui avait fait ça. Là ou il ne s'était même pas débattu. Là ou il avait tout accepté. Sans rien refuser. Allant même jusqu'à réclamer plus et répondre.

Assis sur le bord du lit, la tête entre ses mains, il se dégouttait lui-même. Il avait osé le faire. Il avait osé lui faire çà ! A lui ! Mais il n'avait même pas protesté. Est-ce, à cause de cette raison désespérante ? Parce qu'il était son supérieur ? Ou une autre raison. Moins plausible, plus folle. Encore plus désespérante que la première interrogation. Désespérante à cause de l'espoir qu'elle lui soufflait. Et s'il s'était laisser faire car il lui portait des sentiments ?

Des mains se posèrent sur les siennes, interrompant le cour de ses pensées. Un torse se colla dans son dos, lui apportant une douce chaleur que son corps appréciait à sa juste valeur. Cette chaleur le fit frissonner de froid mais surtout de dégoût en envers lui-même. Il se dégoûtait tellement que, même se laver pour enlever toutes traces de ce qu'il avait commis, ne servirait à rien. C'était encré en lui. Marqué au fer rouge.

Il dégagea ses mains de celles s'étant posées sur les siennes. Il sentit, plus qu'il ne vit, le torse dans son dos se figer, se mettre à trembler. Il se leva s'en lui jeter un regard. Ne voulant pas voir son état. État causé par sa bêtise. C'était lâche de sa part, mais il n'aurait et ne supporterait pas la vue de sa bêtise. Debout à côté du lit, il prit son pantalon et partit dans la salle de bains. Sans un regard pour ce corps qui l'appelait. Le suppliant de rester.

Quand il sortit, au moins une heure s'était écoulé depuis son entrée dans la salle de bain. Il espérait qu'il soit partit. Il ne voulait pas voir ou même savoir l'étendu de sa surprise. Il était lâche sur ce coup. D'ailleurs il n'avait même pas à espérer qu'il soit partit car après ce qu'il lui avait fait, pour lui, il ne faisait nulle doute qu'à son réveille il avait du fuir sa chambre. Il n'oserait même plus le regarder.

Quelle ne fut pas sa stupeur de le trouver encore allongé dans son lit, dormant du sommeil du juste. Finalement après ses quelques heures suivant son réveil, passé à le fuir du regard, il posait, enfin, ses yeux correctement sur sa bêtise. En s'approchant du bord du lit il vit un visage paisible. Même s'il ne souriait pas il paraissait heureux.

Il hésitait, mais encore une fois, il se maudit de ses faiblesses. Celle qu'il avait commit cette nuit et celle à laquelle il allait, à nouveau, céder. Il passa un doigt sur la joue de l'endormi, sentant sous son toucher les sillons de traces humides. Il retira sa main comme si elle avait été brûlé. En plus de lui avoir fait cela, il l'avait fait pleurer. Juste avant qu'il ne s'échappe dans la salle d'eau.

Il se fit la remarque qu'il avait été lâche. Il savait pourtant que s'il fuyait encore maintenant il ne pourrait pas réparer son erreur. Mais pouvait-elle seulement être réparé ? Il tourna le dos à l'endormi, voulant partir au plus vite. Pour oublier, tout oublier. Même si ce n'était pas faisable, juste un doux euphémisme le condamnant à regretter et à se morfondre dans se qu'il considérait comme une erreur. La pire qu'il ait jamais commis.

Une main se posa sur son épaule avant qu'un bras n'apparaisse et glisse jusqu'au milieu de son torse, une seconde main, toujours accompagné d'un bras se glissa le long de sa hanche enserrant son ventre. Il se senti attiré vers l'arrière. Mais surpris, ne fit aucun geste et se retrouva allongé sur le dos, l'autre le serrant contre lui. Il pouvait l'entendre marmonner, sentir des goûtes d'eau salé dévaler son épaule. La prise qu'il exerçait se desserra, lui permettant de se retourner et de le voir, cette fois réveillé, le visage en larmes.

Ils se regardaient, chacun ne sachant pas quoi dire. Il avait l'air d'attendre une parole, un geste, quelque chose venant de lui. Tandis que ce dernier ne sachant pas quoi dire avait fuit les yeux de son homonyme.

- « … T'es vêtements sont dans la salle de bain … » lâcha-t-il avant de faire un geste pour se lever.

Son geste fut interrompue par la main, cette mains qu'il avait tant aimé sentir sur son corps, se posant sur son bras, interrompant son esquisse de geste. Il se rapprocha allant même jusqu'à se coller à lui alors qu'il était toujours nu comme au premier jour. Les larmes s'étaient remise à dévaler ses joues, accentuant les sillons déjà présent. Après un silence pesant pour l'un et remplit de doute pour l'autre, il prit enfin la parole pour la première fois depuis ce moment-là.

- « N-ne pense pas … que ce que tu as fais … ce que nous avons fais … était une … erreur. Ne me dit pas … que je ne suis rien. »

Alors, cette espoir si fou, si désespérant, qu'il n'osait plus espérer était donc bien réelle ? Qu'il avait été aveugle. Et ce depuis son réveil. S'il l'avait voulu il aurait put le repousser pendant la nuit. S'il l'avait vraiment voulu il ne lui aurait pas répondu, demandé plus et encore moins rendu ce qu'il lui avait offerts pendant cette nuit. Au contraire de ce qu'il pensait, il ne lui avait rien pris, en dehors de sa virginité. Encore cette dernière il ne la lui avait pas volé comme il le pensait mais elle lui avait été offerte. Il lui avait offert sa première fois.

Il baissa la tête, et les vit. Réellement. Comme ils étaient. Lui et ses larmes. Il mit ses mains sur le visage rouge des sanglots, lui séchant chaque larme qui roulait. Il posa son front contre celui de son cadet.

- « Pardon. Je ne suis qu'un imbécile aveugle. »

Les pleures doublèrent à son l'effarement, il ne savait plus quoi faire, ne voyant pas se qu'il pouvait avoir dit de mal. Sans qu'il ne le veille, il ressaiera leur étreinte.

- « Ne m'abandonnez pas caporal. Je t'aime Livaï. »

Ce ne furent que trois petit mots. Mais trois petit mots qui lui tirèrent un fin et discret sourire. Un sourire qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Un sourire sincère que lui seul pourrait désormais voir.

- « Je t'aime Eren. »

* * *

_Merci de votre lecture!_

Petit point:_beaucoup de monde pourra, sans aucun doute, se rendre compte que j'ai utilisé tout du long les pronoms il/lui. C'est voulut. Je voulais mettre les prénoms à la toute fin. En ce qui concerne la fin, je n'en suis pas satisfaite mais j'arrive pas à faire mieux._


End file.
